


Half day

by robokia



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokia/pseuds/robokia
Summary: You and Lay make the most of a Tuesday afternoon





	Half day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@taecallsmenoona](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40taecallsmenoona).



It's around lunch time when you finally look at your phone and see the text from Yixing sent about an hour ago. He got off work early and was going home. 

Today was already long, so the fact that he was getting go home and presumably watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones (without you) made you hate being at work even more. But hey, only 3 hours and 28 minutes left right?

30 minutes later and it feels like you've done nothing but watch the clock and scroll through your social media feeds. On Instagram, you saw Yixing was taking advantage of his short work day and posted a picture 30 minutes ago to commemorate, like you figured he would. What you didn't expect was your reaction to the picture he posted. How does that big goofball make a simple white shirt look so damn good? A small smirk that he knew shows off his dimple was adorning his face. After liking the pic you decided to take a half day yourself. But instead of going straight home, you make a pit stop at the Victoria's Secret down the road. Yixing's post gave you a fun idea. 

At the store, it didn't take long for you to find something you knew would drive him wild. Strappy, black, and see through in all the right places, you knew that Yixing would give you the reaction that you wanted. Lucky for you, the outfit you wore to work wouldn't give your new undergarments away when you walk in the door to your apartment.

15 minutes later and you are unlocking the front door softly giggling to yourself. When you open the door and take your keys out of the lock, you see that Yixing is looking at you with a confused expression. 

"What can I say baby, I liked your idea." You then look at the tv screen, and as expected, he was watching the latest episode of GoT without you. which plays right into your plan.

He saw your line of sight and tried quickly to change the screen. This isn't the first time you've caught him cheating on the tv shows you watch together. Instead of being mad, you just smile and quickly walk to your room to take off the outer clothing. Confused, Yixing doesn't really know what to do until you show back up, so he hits play. 3 minutes later you come into the living room wearing nothing but your new outfit. 

Expecting you to have changed into sweatpants and one of his oversized shirts to join him, Yixing doesn't look up when you enter the living room. So you stand there for a few minutes and because of the lack of movement, he looks over. You should have had a camera for the way his jaw hit the floor. He closes his mouth and looks you up and down, practically drooling. This is much more than he expected for a Tuesday afternoon.

While he is licking his lips and looking you over, you slowly walk toward him and straddle his lap. He puts his hands on your hips and tries to look you in the eyes, "This is a new outfit" he says, still a bit distracted by the way your body looks. 

You wrap your arms around his neck and simply nod while softly biting your bottom lip. "What do you think?"

He moves his hands over your smooth skin, once again looking over you scantily clad body. "Like I don't want to watch this show anymore." You smile at that and close the gap between your lips. 

With one hand in his hair and the other on his neck, you deepen the kiss and ever so slightly grind down. He moans at the feeling. 

This reaction is exactly what you wanted. You can feel the want in the way he kisses you and the desire underneath his sweatpants. 

You get a bit bolder, as typically he is the one in charge, and move your hands underneath the white shirt that gave you this idea in the first place and run your fingers over his sculpted abdomen. He, in turn, moves one hand to your ass, squeezing just the right amount to make you want more. 

You move your hands from his abdomen to his back and slowly move up, taking the white shirt with. The kiss broken only long enough for his shirt to be thrown to the side. 

Now that one less garment of clothing is between the two of you, Yixing takes the reigns. Deftly, he switches your positions. He's now kneeling on the floor in between your legs in front of the couch. You wrap your legs around him as his mouth lowers its way down your body. when he hits the spot that he knows you love, you can't help but moan. Your hands find their way to his muscular back and the more attention he pays to you, the more you try to stifle your moans before you can't anymore. He takes this asencouragement and lowers his hands further to your thighs, widening the space between them to make more room for himself. He lightly grips at the inside of your thighs and slowly moves his mouth. With your hands lightly pulling him toward you, he takes a minute to appreciate how you look. The way black looks against your skin tone and how the lace fits snug against your breasts. He is breathless. You can see in his deep brown eyes the admiration he has for you. 

He looks you over once more, looks you in the eyes, then lowers his mouth to the center of your legs. Taking away the lacy black underwear, he licks and sucks making you gasp for air. This is unlike what he has done before. This time, you can feel how much he wants you by the attention he is paying to your center. He knows exactly where to place his mouth and just how hard to suck for it to drive you absolutely wild. You buck and moan hard against the way he moves his tongue. You can't take it anymore. You pull him up to kiss you and silently beg for more than just his tongue. You move your hands underneath his sweats to further your own desire. He moans at your touch and moves to take his remaining clothing off while passionately kissing your lips. 

Once again he moves your position to where you are both on the couch, him still on top of you and in between your open legs, but this time with nothing between the two of you. He kisses you hard and grinds into you causing you to wrap your legs around him once more. Yixing takes this as an open invitation and makes you moan by the way he pushes into you. The world seems still. Yixing pauses, being sure not to hurt you and he slowly pulls out and grinds back in. You moan loud enough for only him to hear and try to catch your breath. The softness of your moan and the warmth between your legs causes Yixing's heart to skip a beat and him to kiss you more passionately than before. 

Your hands, with a mind of their own, softly pull him closer and cause him to wildly buck his hips into you. You moan louder while moving your mouth to his neck and sucking lightly. He takes the opportunity to go harder into you and you reciprocate by sucking harder underneath his ear. You know that if you keep this up, it will leave a mark, but you don't care. You want everyone to know that he is yours. That only YOU can make him gasp for air like he is right now while he pushes into you over and over. The lack of air makes the high that much more intense and after only a short while you know you're close. You pull his mouth to yours and tell him you cant wait much longer. He grips your hips and pushes into you faster and harder. You buck up into him and with one final push he finishes shortly after you do.

When you come down from cloud nine, Yixing caresses your face and kisses you softly. His eyes portraying all the feeling his words can't. You are his world.


End file.
